The invention relates to improvements in and relating to a machine for and method of dispensing generally planar articles, which may be rigid or flexible and may be relatively thin, such for example as brochures, booklets, pamphlets, magazines, newspapers and discs for record, C.D. or video players, and particularly but not exclusively to a machine for and method of vending such articles.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of dispensing generally planar articles comprising forming a generally horizontally extending array of the articles, the article being arranged in the array generally vertically side by side, dispensing the articles one at a time from one end of the array through a dispensing outlet, and moving the remaining articles in the array towards the one end thereof as articles are dispensed therefrom, characterised in that drivable conveyor means are provided in the path of movement of the articles in the array at the one end of the array for dispensing articles therefrom, the conveyor means comprising engagement means movable laterally of the end of the array to engage the endmost article in the array, and the conveyor means is driven to cause the engagement means to engage the endmost article in the array and dispense it through the dispensing outlet.
The generally horizontally extending array of articles may be-.provided on a first conveyor means which moves the articles generally horizontally, and the drivable conveyor means may form a second conveyor means which moves the articles individually from the first conveyor means to the dispensing outlet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine for dispensing generally planar articles comprising a housing having an outlet through which an article is dispensed, an article feed system comprising first and second conveyor means, the first conveyor means being adapted to receive a plurality of articles and to move the articles in a first conveying direction towards the second conveyor means, the articles being arranged relative to the first conveyor means generally vertically side-by-side in the first conveying direction, and the second conveyor means being arranged to convey the endmost article of the first conveyor means in a second conveying direction transverse to the first conveying direction towards the outlet for removal therefrom, and drive means for driving the article feed system.
The first conveyor means may comprise movable endless means, e.g., one or more belts, providing a first conveying surface for supporting the articles and extending in the first conveying direction, the second conveyor means extending from the end of the first conveying surface. Article retaining means may be provided for retaining the article of the first conveyor means upright and the retaining means may be biassed in the direction of the second conveyor means.
The second conveyor means may comprise a second conveying surface extending in the second conveying direction and may comprise engagement means movable in the second conveying direction for engaging and moving the endmost article from the first conveyor means. The engagement means may be carried by endless means, e.g., one or more belts, and may be adapted to engage a lateral edge of an article or may be adapted to positively engage in the surface of the article. The engagement means may comprise a projection for engaging a lateral edge of the endmost article or one or more pins for engaging the surface of the endmost article. The extent to which the engagement means project may be adjustable.
Preferably, the first conveying direction is generally horizontal and the second conveying direction is generally perpendicular thereto. The second conveying direction may be horizontal or vertical and, when vertical, may be vertically upward.
The drive means may comprise a motor driven electrically, pneumatically or hydraulically. Alternatively, the drive means may comprise a user demand handle projecting from the housing and mounted for movement by the user from a first position to a second position in a first direction, the article feed system being coupled to the handle to be driven by movement of the handle in the first direction.
The user demand handle is preferably connected to or forms part, e.g., an end portion, of a lever which is mounted in the housing for rotation about a generally horizontal axis, rotation of the lever by movement of the handle in the first direction from its first position to its second position causing the article feed system to supply one article to the outlet.
The drive means may comprise intermediate drive means between the lever and the article feed system which includes a clutch for transmitting drive to the article feed system only when the lever is moved in the first direction, together with gear and/or chain drive means for driving the first and second conveyor means.
Biasing means may be provided for returning the handle from its second position to its first position and means, e.g., a rack or ratchet and pawl means, may be provided for preventing return of the handle to its first position until it has been moved to its second position.
The machine may be a vending machine for supplying an article to a user in response to a predetermined value of money.
The term money as used herein is intended to include actual money or items equivalent thereto such as tokens.
The machine may comprise at least one slot in the housing for money, which may be in the form of coins or tokens, and the or each slot may be associated with means for preventing operation of the machine until the correct value of money has been supplied to the machine.
The means for preventing operation of the machine in the absence of the correct value of money may comprise one or more pivotal elements, e.g., keys, which assume a first position in the absence of the correct money causing blocking of the movement of the lever and a second position in which the lever is free to move. The or each pivotal element may be pivoted to its second position by money supplied to the machine.
The or each pivotal element may be mounted to move with the handle or lever for preventing movement of the handle or lever and may be mounted on a slidable member movable with the handle or lever or may be mounted on the lever.
Stop means blocking movement of the lever may be provided in respect of the or each key, and, where a plurality of keys are provided, the or each means may be retractable to disable the key in the event that the associated money receiving slot is not required.
The machine may also comprise means for sensing the presence of articles on the first conveyor means and for preventing operation of the machine in the absence of articles thereon. These means may operate to retain the handle in a position spaced from the first position, e.g. in a position in or adjacent its second position, following dispensing of the last article on the first conveyor.
The machine may also comprise locking means to prevent movement of the handle in the first direction in the absence of supply of money to the machine, the locking means being released by insertion of one or more coins or tokens into the coin slot or at least one of the coin slots of the machine. These locking means may comprise a member movable into the path of movement of the handle or lever to prevent movement of the handle in the first direction, the member being removed from the path of the handle by insertion of money into the machine.
The machine may also comprise means for obstructing the or each coin slot in the housing when the machine is in operation.
For convenience of loading the machine, the machine may comprise a removable cassette for receiving articles, the cassette being adapted to be located on the first conveyor means and provide access for the first and second conveyor means to articles within the cassette, the cassette having an opening through which articles are dispensed by the second conveyor means.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.